


O mapa da mina

by magalud



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comedy, Dialogue-Only, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Post Hogwarts AU, Romance, Severus Snape Lives, light fluff
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:39:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3894991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magalud/pseuds/magalud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus insiste em não dar uma certa informação.</p>
            </blockquote>





	O mapa da mina

**Author's Note:**

> Em homenagem aos 52 anos de Severus.

 

— Não vai mesmo me dizer?

 

— Eu já deveria saber. Lá vem você com isso de novo.

 

— Você só tem que me dizer uma vez. Eu ficaria sabendo e nunca mais perguntaria.

—Todo ano, na época de meu aniversário, lá vem você. Como se o frio não fosse o suficiente para me deixar de mau humor, você insiste em me fazer a mesma pergunta. Poderia valer a pena responder só para fazer você parar de me atazanar.

— Então vai me dizer?

— Sem chance.

— Nesse caso, eu serei obrigada a perguntar à Professora Sinistra. Ela deve ter o que eu quero.

— Mas por que isso é tão importante para você?

— Porque se eu não tiver local e hora exata do seu nascimento, o mapa sai errado, e você sabe muito bem disso.

 

— Sim, infelizmente o currículo de Hogwarts me obrigou a ter aulas de Adivinhação até o quinto ano. Um arrazoado de estultícias, isso sim.

— Já tentei explicar que Astrologia funciona muito mal como oráculo. Ela serve como instrumento de autoconhecimento, de exploração e descoberta de potencialidades.

— Vou fazer 52 anos. Faz tempo que deixei de me preocupar com descobertas e autoconhecimento.

 

— Isso não é nada para a longevidade de um bruxo. Vocês ultrapassam os 100 anos facilmente, então você não está nem na meia idade. Há muita potencialidade inexplorada.

 

— O que você espera encontrar nesse mapa astral que ainda não encontrou?

 

— Uma pletora de coisas. Sua capacidade de sacrifício, de disciplina, a intensidade de sentimentos, a repressão desses sentimentos tão passionais, o intelecto arguto, a concentração, a vontade inquebrantável, o...

 

— Mas você já sabe de tudo isso.

 

— Isso é apenas fenótipo. É a aparência, o exterior. Eu quero descobrir o genótipo, a causa: a origem. Por exemplo, com tamanho sacrifício, acho difícil acreditar que você só tenha uma posição astrológica importante em Virgem, que é justamente Plutão, um dos símbolos da morte. Mas nenhuma posição em Peixes? Isso é que não entendo.

 

— Por aí você pode inferir que essa pseudociência não é nada mais do que um eufemismo para uma necedade completa.

 

— Mas você tem tanta intensidade, e ela não aparece aí. Vejo tanto Capricórnio e Touro. Tem Sagitário demais, não combina com você.

 

— Não combina comigo? Você estava reclamando que não aparece intensidade. Sagitário não é um signo intenso?

 

— Você não entendeu. Eu quis dizer que a intensidade de um Sagitário é fugidia demais para você. Sabe como são os signos de fogo: são intensos, mas rápidos e fugazes. É uma coisa de calor do momento, nada mais.

 

— E eu não tenho esses momentos intensos?

 

— Claro que sim, todos nós os temos. Mas isso é muito superficial, é Gryffindor demais. Você tem a intensidade de Slytherin, como os signos de água. Eles são profundos, são fortes e vigorosos. No seu caso, eu procuro um Escorpião ativado no mapa. Ou Câncer, ou, como já falei, Peixes. Olha aqui: nada em Câncer, nada na casa de Peixes.

 

— Graças a Merlin. Piscianos podem ser confusos. Não quero ter essas características.

 

— Claro, você é centrado demais, capricorniano empreendedor. Mas está faltando Onde está o Escorpião intenso para isso, que só tem Netuno a ativá-lo? Netuno tem a ver com poções, claro. Isso explica sua paixão pelo laboratório, o segredo... Mas Urano em Leão é só para você se rebelar contra as autoridades, como Dumbledore, o Ministério e o Lorde? Tem tantas coisas que não entendo. Ah, se eu tivesse o horário de nascimento!

 

— Um mapa? Como conseguiu? De onde você tirou esses dados?

 

— Bom, se você não me dá informação, eu tive que fazer palpites educados. Considerei que você nasceu em Londres, no ano de 1960. Não há confirmação oficial, mas eu me baseei no fato de você ter entrado em Hogwarts com Lily Evans, James Potter e Sirius Black, portanto, aos 11 anos. Todos esses comprovadamente nasceram em 1960. Entende?

 

— Hum. Mas isso não explica tudo.

 

— Claro que não. Eu também fiz uma simulação para um local diferente de nascimento dentro da Inglaterra: York. Não houve diferença significativa. Mas o que está realmente me deixando de cabelo em pé é a hora de nascimento, Severus. Se você não me fornecer esse dado, não terei como fazer uma leitura correta.

 

— Gryffindor teimosa...

 

— Esse é o meu lado Ravenclaw: sede de conhecimento. Agora pare de mudar de assunto.

 

— Suas preciosas simulações não a esclareceram o suficiente para prescindir do horário de nascimento?

 

— Seu tolo. Não há como fazer um mapa astrológico preciso sem um horário de nascimento e você sabe disso tão bem quanto eu.

 

— Não foi isso que eu disse. Eu disse que isso era um arrazoado de estultícias. Parvoíces, bobagens.

 

— Só porque aqui diz que você é extremamente maduro e responsável?

 

— Mesmo? E o que mais diz aí?

 

— Oh, fala em paciência, persistência, teimosia, tendência a reprimir sentimentos, lealdade férrea tanto a parceiros e amigos quanto a amantes... Devo continuar com o “arrazoado de estultícia”?

 

— Não sabia que Gryffindors podiam ser irônicos. Ah, mas deve ser o seu lado Ravenclaw de novo.

 

— Você bem sabe que eu sou partidária de casas duplas. Não vejo por que a pessoa não possa ser uma Gryffindor com um lado Ravenclaw. Você é inteligente o suficiente para também ter sido escolhido para a casa de Rowena. Mas esse mapa me diz o contrário.

 

— Contrário?

 

— Segundo o que está aqui, a sua lealdade, sua paciência, sua maturidade, seu senso prático e senso do dever e de responsabilidade poderiam tê-lo posto em Hufflepuff. E _isso_ , para mim, seria um crime. Agora voltemos ao assunto.

 

— Hermione, querida, poderia por favor parar de obcecar sobre isso?

 

— Você não pode culpar sua mulher por ter curiosidade a respeito de seu marido. É como se eu não o conhece, Severus!

 

— Entendo. Mas er... Minha querida esposa, você sabe que essa informação é altamente confidencial. Na verdade, é privilegiada. Não pode ser revelada sem certos protocolos de segurança.

 

— Hum, o que está dizendo? Ah, protocolos de segurança... Sei.

 

— Oh, sim. Isso é informação muito séria. Aliás, são protocolos muito específicos, muito especiais.

 

— Não duvido. Tenho a impressão de que esses protocolos especiais requerem procedimentos exatos.

 

— Com certeza. Pode-se dizer até _peculiares_.

 

— E esses procedimentos por um acaso envolvem minha presença, ausência de roupas e posições constrangedoras?

 

— É mesmo muito perspicaz, Sra. Snape. É mesmo um mistério que não tenha entrado em Ravenclaw. Precisaremos ir até o quarto para dar início aos procedimentos. Podemos ir?

 

— Agora?

 

— Você quer a informação, não é? Como bom capricorniano, sabe que abomino o desrespeito a regras.

 

— Longe de mim querer desrespeitar regulamentos.

 

— Então vamos logo. Tenho a impressão de que esses procedimentos podem ser extensos.

 

— Oh, faça o que for preciso, meu marido. Farei qualquer coisa para seguir os procedimentos à risca.

 

— Qualquer coisa?

 

— É seu aniversário. Precisamos caprichar nos procedimentos, não acha? Não é todo dia que se faz 52 anos.

 

— Assim eu fico com ainda mais vontade de comemorar.

 

— Oh, aí está a intensidade que eu queria.

 

— Deixa eu mostrar para você um mapa astral mais do que interessante. Agora estamos falando demais.

 

— Também acho. Feliz aniversário, Sev.

 

The End

 

 


End file.
